Surprise Dinner
by xlivwarriorx
Summary: Amu walks home from school and coincidentally met Ikuto. Ikuto asks her out for dinner that night and Amu agrees. What will happen next? Chapter 7 up. last chap i think... most probably
1. Chapter 1

**xlivwarriorx: Sorry if its bad guys. My first story.**

**Bear with me, yeah? Here's a summary: *AMUTO***

Amu walks home from school and coincidentally met

**Ikuto. Ikuto asks her out for dinner that night and**

**Amu agrees. (Chapter 1)**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**While walking home: Amu's POV**

"Nani?!" I said, shocked, as Ikuto appears in front

of me out of nowhere.

"Wanna go out for dinner?" Ikuto said.

"Ehh?" I said, feeling more shocked then ever. I  
hesitated at first, then quietly nodded my head.  
"I'll pick you up tonight at 7pm. Don't be late." Ikuto  
said with a little sarcasm and humour.

**At home: Amu's POV**

I was having a headache. "What should I wear?" I  
asked my charas as I rummaged through my wardrobe.  
"Amu-chan looks nice in everything she wears." Suu  
said.  
"I can help you design something you know…" Miki  
said with a little disappointment.  
"You're right Miki! I want something that'll really  
surprise Ikuto. Can you help me?" I asked politely.

In the blink of an eye, Miki designed the most perfect  
outfit I have ever seen. And in another blink of an eye,  
I was wearing the outfit Miki designed for me. I  
took my bag and headed for the gate.

**At the gate: Amu's POV**

'_Oh no! Ikuto's at the gate already!' _I thought.  
I checked my watch and realized that I was late.  
"I'm sorry Ikuto."  
"It's alright. I just reached here anyway. Let's go"

he said.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**xlivwarriorx: The continuation of **_**Dinner from who?**_

**Hope you guys'll like this one **_**too**_**. [Chapter 2]  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**While walking to Ikuto's house: Amu's POV**

_Ikuto seems strange. He looks as tough he has something_

_on his mind that he can't get it out.._  
"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" I asked.  
"Uh… N-nothing. Nothing's wrong.."  
_There MUST be something on his mind. He replied_

_almost immediately AND he stuttered.  
_"Are you sure?"I asked him once more.  
"Absolutely." He said without looking at me.

**Ikuto's house: Ikuto's POV**

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes. No  
peeking." I said.  
"What is it? Why can't I look?" Amu asked as tough  
she was interrogating me. I covered her eyes and dragged

her inside.

**Inside Ikuto's house: Ikuto's POV**

"Surprise." I said while acting cool.  
"WOW!!" Amu cried as she looked at the table of food I

prepared for the both of us. "Did _you_ prepare all _these_ by yourself?"  
"Yes. Yes I did."

Amu took a bite of the steak and said in delight "_That_…  
was…. WONDERFUL! How did you cook it? It's

delicious! So very delicious!!"

"I just merely followed the cookbook. Do you need to  
over-react?" I said with sarcasm while feeling flattered  
in the heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End of Chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it! **

**Chapter 3 coming up. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**xlivwarriorx: I haven't any idea how to continue but**

**my friend gave me a terrific idea. Hope you guy like **

**this story as well =DD**

**Inside Ikuto's house:**

**[continued] Amu's POV**

Amu suddenly stopped eating.

_So this is why Ikuto's been acting strangely_

_all along! He wanted to surprise me!_ Amu thought.

_I never knew Ikuto can cook so WELL_.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong  
with the food?" Ikuto asked, feeling concerned.  
"No. It's delicious like I said" I managed, and  
sighed as a sign of relief.

**After dinner: Amu''s POV**

"I'll see you home." Ikuto said coldy.

**By Amu's gate: Amu's POV**

"There." Ikuto said.  
"Thanks for seeing me home Ikuto" I said with a  
grin on my face

.  
Out of the blue, Ikuto hugged me and then put his

arms around my waist tightly. I blushed and tried to  
push him away, but he kept still. He was so close and

the night was so silent that I could hear him breathing.  
I could not help but stand there like a statue, blushing  
even more. He finally released me 4 minutes later.  
"You'd better get going." He said. "Yoru. Character change."

In a few seconds, he disappeared into the silent, dark,  
night. I went back home only to realize that Dad and Mom  
were taking pictures of Ami singing. Giving the 'cool &  
spicy' look, I said "I'm home."

**End of Chapter 3. =D Hope its not too bad.**

**Note to all: R&R~**


	4. Chapter 4

**xlivwarriorx: *don't know wad to say*  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Next morning: normal POV  
**

'RING! RING!' the telephone is ringing non-stop,

waking Amu from her sleep. She answered the phone.

It's Tadase.

**Amu's POV  
**

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can we meet up later? I have something to tell you."

"Sure." I said. "Where do I meet you?"

"2 o'clock. In the park."

**2 o'clock, in the park: Tadase's POV**

_Hinamori-san's late. What's taking her so long?_

"Tadase-kun!" Amu shouted from a long distance.  
"Tadase-kun. Sorry I'm late. I had to help my parents

to take pictures of them standing beside Ami."  
"It's alright." I said.  
"So… you said you have something to tell me right?

What is it?" Amu asked.

"I… I…" I stuttered  
"What is it?"

"I… I like you Hinamori-san… but I saw what happened

yesterday night. I saw everything."  
"WHAT?!" Amu said, almost shouting.  
"I saw everything that happened yesterday night at your

gate. I wanted to tell you this yesterday but I hid behind

a tree when I saw Ikuto walking you home."

Amu was speechless.  
"I think I'd better go." I said.  
"3 days." Amu said.  
"Huh?"

"Give me 3 days to make my decision."

"Okay…" I said, then walked home by myself.

_This will be my last chance._

**End of Chapter 4. **


	5. Chapter 5

**xlivwarriorx: Sorry for the "random" spacing guys. It**

**was still normal when I typed out the story but it somehow**

**spaced randomly by itself when I posted it. **

**(3****rd**** day)At home: Amu's POV**

"Tadase, can we meet up in the park later?" I called

and asked Tadase.

"Sure. What time?" he asked.

"Let's meet up at 1p.m. Is that alright?"

"Sure." He said and hung up after that.

**1p.m. At the park: Amu's POV**

"Tadase… I… I've decided." I said nervously.

"Really? So what's the answer?" he asked with

glittery and shiny eyes, staring deeply into my eyes.

"I… I…"

Suddenly, Ikuto appeared behind me and Tadase

Shouted, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!"

I, too, was shocked.

"I want to know the answer too, Amu." Ikuto said.

"Truth is… is…" I stuttered. "Truth is… I'll be  
sticking with Ikuto." I finally said.

"Wha- wha- what?" Tadase said.

"I said, I'll stick with Ikuto!" I shouted at him.

Then, Tadase went running to a tree, far away from

Ikuto and I, crying. Ikuto looked at me.

"You serious?" he said, as tough he's doubting me.

"Yes." I said, trying to look cool.

Ikuto was shocked and was speechless.

**That evening on Easter's roof: Ikuto's POV**

Same as always, lying on the roof of Easter,

thinking of Amu, the Humpty Lock and the

Dumpty Key. _When is the right time? Will there_

_be a right time for Amu and I?_

"Thinking of Amu again? Nya" Yoru interrupted

my thoughts as he licked his paws.

"Let's go Yoru." I said.

"Ikuto, Ikuto! Wait for me nyaa." Yoru said as he rushed

to follow Ikuto.


	6. Chapter 6

**xlivwarriorx: There's not much time left for me to**

**write the story so I'll make it a not-so-long one. **

**That night on Amu's balcony: Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto. Why are we here nyaa?" Yoru asked.

"Shhh! Keep quiet! You're gonna wake Amu!" I

said, trying not to be loud.

"Who's there?" Amu said, interrupting our conversation.

"Oh great. Now look what you've done." I whispered

to Yoru.

"Is somebody there? Ikuto is that you?"

"N-n-no one's here. You're just dreaming. Now,

go back to sleep." I said, trying not to make her know I'm

here but it seems that she already knew.

"IKUTO! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE YOU

PERVERTED CAT-MAN!" Amu said and threw her

pillow at me.

"Hey! I am not perverted!" I said.

"Then would you MIND telling me why are you here

LATE AT NIGHT? Let me guess, PEEPING?!" Amu accused.

"I was just checking if you were asleep."

"What's with all the noise?" Ran asked after yawning.

"Yeah… could you guys lower your volume?" Miki

continued.

"Amu-chan is there something wrong?" Suu asked.

"Ikuto! It's… Miki~~~…." Yoru said with dreamy

eyes, looking at Miki.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, go back to sleep. Nothing's wrong

here." Amu said.

"-Sighs- I am not peeping. I just came to ask you

something." I confessed.

"Well, what is it?" Amu asked suspiciously.

"Are you really going to stick with me?"

"Stop asking! I said yes means yes. Now

go back and let me get some sleep." Amu said

and buried her head under her pillow.

"Let's go and don't bother her Yoru."

"B-bu-but Ikuto! Can't we stay for a little

while more?" Yoru asked.

"I said let's GO." I said calmly and went on my way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**xlivwarriorx : sorry for the late chappy. Was busy. So here's**

**chap 7. I think it'll be the last chap. **

**At school [Guardians meeting]; Amu's POV**

"I think we'll end here today. We'll continue

tomorrow." Tadase said.

Just as I passed the fountain, Tadase hold my wrist and

said "Can I talk to you for a moment, please?"

"What do you want?" I said

"I-i…. "  
"You want a knuckle-sandwich? " I shouted

"Let go of me! I'm tired and I need some rest. Don't

bother me!"

I walked away; Tadase sighed.

**On the way home: Amu's POV**

"Amu-chan… are you sure you'll leave Tadase

alone?" Suu asked.

"Yeah , are you sure he'll be alright?" Miki asked.

"-sighs- Listen guys, I don't wanna hear anything

ANYTHING about Tadase. He's getting more and

more annoying everyday." I said.

"okay then…" Miki said

**Narrator: **

_Amu never realized that Ikuto was watching her every move._

**That night: Normal POV**

Amu was lying in her bed, unable to sleep. Thoughts of

Tadase crying made her laugh so hard she would fall

off her bed. Just then, she heard some sound coming

from the balcony.

"Who's there?" she said. "Is someone there?"

"Boo." Ikuto said.

"I-IK- IKUTO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN?"

she shrieked right after she saw Ikuto.

"Nothing. Thought I'd just pop in and check you out." He replied.

"- =O - "

"What? Don't you want to see me?"

"Get out! I wanna get some sleep." Amu replied.

Ikuto walks out quietly and slips back in a few minutes later

when Amu was sound asleep. He crawls into Amu's

bed and slept there for that night.

**Next morning: Normal POV**

Amu sees Ikuto on her bed and was dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?!" she shrieks in a whisper kind of voice.

Ikuto opens his eyes and gave a cat-yawn. He saw Amu's

shocked face and gave her a grin.


End file.
